


Public Enemy #1

by ShadyTrees98



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 05:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15405780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadyTrees98/pseuds/ShadyTrees98
Summary: Clementine Marsh:  Clementine is a devoted mother to her 3 year old son, AJ. His father is unknown because his DNA was not in the system and Clementine let it go. Clementine is also Georgia's greatest cop/detective and has closed 34/35 of her assigned cases and only one criminal has ever gotten away from her: Gabriel Garcia.Gabriel Garcia: Son of the biggest mob boss in Georgia, David "The King" Garcia. Gabriel has been committing crimes ever since his mother died in a car accident and he was left in the care of his father. Gabriel has been the prime suspect of several murders over the years but he has never been convicted in a court of law because no one can catch him. Gabriel is a smooth talking criminal that can get out of any situation and his only interest is money and becoming infamous.  However, there is one cop that has caught his eye more than once and his piqued his curiosity: Clementine Marsh.





	1. Chapter 1

     "Officers please be advised we have a 211 in progress on South Elm Street...."

 

     I groan at the sound of that stupid scanner and take another sip of coffee as my partner literally squeals in his seat. I throw him a glare that instantly shuts him up and he looks like a kicked puppy and looks at me pleadingly.

 

     "Aw come on, Clem! Just for old time sake and it'll be quick and easy! You haven't taken one call like this since you were promoted to detective. I know you miss tackling bad guys that try to run away from you and I miss hearing their cries for help. PLEASE!"

 

     "ALRIGHT! FINE! We will go check out this stupid robbery but you're buying me breakfast afterwards because it is too damn early for this shit. I only rode along with you today because chief said you've been fighting with the rookie you were assigned with."

 

     Luke throws up his hands in excitement and hurriedly called in that me and him were going to check it out. I started the car up and flipped on our lights before pulling out from where we were trying to get speeders. Luke huffs and fold his arms like a child over uniform clad chest and scowled lightly.

 

     "Well, you spend more than five minutes with Jane and you'll be wanting to taser her and her bad attitude too. She's a total bitch that only cares about herself and I fucking hate her."

 

     I turned right on a street and threw a smirk at Luke that had him flushing in anger and shouting at me.

 

     "No, fuck you. I. Do. Not. Like. Her. Nope. Eat a dick, Marsh."

 

     I was nearly in tears from laughing at Luke and took a couple breaths to calm down. The smile never left my face and Luke shouted in aggravation before lightly hitting my shoulder.

 

     "Hey, we're here. Let's go check it out."

 

     I shut off the car, call in that we are going inside the house to investigate, and step out of the car. The hot Georgia sun is already heating up and I'm so glad I do not have to wear them hot uniforms anymore. I draw my weapon and we make our way to the house and to the front door. I knock on the door and shout out.

 

     "Police! Open up!"

 

     There's nothing but silence and I motion for Luke to open the door and he does slowly. The house is dark and the only light is coming from us opening the door. A rancid smell hits my nose as soon as the door slings opens and I gag slightly at the smell. Luke swears and he dry heaves before vomiting outside. I know this smell all too well and reach for my radio that was on my waistband. 

 

     "This is officer Marsh. We have a possible 187 at South Elm. Requesting backup."

 

     "Copy that, Officer Marsh. Bus en route to you." 

 

     Luke finally comes back inside and is about to speak but there's a sound that comes from down the hall. I throw a look at Luke and we both bring our weapons up before walking slowly to the back. I shine my flashlight on the ground and see a large blood trail leading down the hall. We make it to the back and the trail leads into a bedroom where we find where that awful smell is coming from. A man and woman are laying hand in hand on a large bed with their intestines spilled in between them. I clench my jaw at the sight and keep my gun up and hear Luke go into another room and I look into the other rooms of the dark house, trying to find out what made that sound. 

 

     "Clear."

 

     "We're all clear in here, Clem."

 

     I'm walking back from looking in the kitchen for any clues but come up short. Luke rounds the corner and I see that he has already placed his gun back into his holder. I sigh in anger at his rookie mistake and go to scold him for it but movement behind him has me shouting.

 

     "LUKE! GET DOWN!" 

 

     Gunshots ring out and I feel blood splatter in my face and Luke drops to his knees. He looks down at his chest that now has three holes in it and then looks at me.

 

     "Clem..."

 

     Thump 

 

     Luke fall motionless on the floor and I see the shooter is a woman and looks terrified at me. I snarl and unload my gun on her and each bullet hits her and she finally falls dead to the ground. My finger is still pulling the trigger even after I emptied the round but I just keep pulling the trigger. I didn't even hear footsteps that approached me but I did see the person. 

 

     "Kate? What's wit-"

 

     The man stops talking upon seeing me, Luke, and apparently Kate. A look passes across his face before he sets his glare on me and I reach for my other round of ammo. The man reveals his weapon to me and I don't have time to go for cover when a shot rings out and extreme pain shoots through my leg and I fall to the ground. Luke's blood had started to pool and I fall right into it. I grabbed my leg that had been shot and look up to see the man with his gun inches away from my face. I expect for him to end my life right then and there but he leans down beside me and I feel his breath hit the side of my face.

 

     "You've made the biggest mistake of your life, do you wanna know why? It's because you just killed David Garcia's wife and I'm his son."

 

     After he said that, he pulled the revolver back and held it by the barrel before hitting me with the butt of it. The last thing I seen was him waving at me and then blackness.


	2. Let It Burn

     Luke's funeral was held three days after the shooting. I was found unconscious in his pool of blood and had a concussion. The gunshot I took in my leg was a clean one and didn't hit any main arteries so I could walk on it the day after Luke's funeral. Chief had told me to take a couple weeks off to recover from my injury and the loss of a friend. I took one day off and then I was right back in my office the next day because I had to find him.

 

Gabriel Garcia.

 

I had pulled out every file we had on him and came up with only one that was given to him when he was 16. It was a parking ticket but it was paid off the next day by him and that was 20 years ago. However, Gabriel did have numerous counts of murder against him but it never went to court because no one can catch him. Him and his father have been off the grid for years and we have only heard from them when a body mysteriously appears down by the docks. That was the Garcia's signature move, kill someone who had wronged them, tie a cinder block to their feet, and the body would wash up a couple days later by the docks. The only lead we had on the bodies was Gabriel's DNA under the nails of every victim and that didn't do us any good because we could never find him. 

 

     Knock Knock 

 

     "Come in."

 

     The door of my office opened and Chief walked in and he did not look happy. I sighed and shut the file I was looking into before looking up at him.

 

     "What can I do for you, Chief?"

 

     "You can get your ass home and take a couple vacation days like I had asked you to do, Detective Marsh."

 

Chief sighed and closed the door behind him before sitting in front of me in a chair. He rubbed his face with his hands aggressively and sighed at me.

 

"Clem, I'm just as nervous as you are but you need more time to recover. You got shot for Christ sake! Spend time with AJ and have some time for yourself. I'm not telling you as your chief, but as your father."

 

"I know dad but I need to do this or I won't be able to sleep at night. And AJ has been spending time with Carley so he's fine."

 

Lee gave me a knowing look and I gave him one right back before placing the papers down and huffing.

 

"FINE! I'll go home and spend a couple days there. But, I am taking home these files and looking into them."

 

Lee gave me a smile in satisfaction and stood up, his attitude changing back from dad to my chief.

 

"Very well, Detective Marsh. I will see you in a couple days and you better be ready to go because I expect you to be on this case."

 

With that, he nodded his head at me and stepped out. I watched him retreat back into his office and I grabbed all the files I had strung out, put them in my bag, and left my office. My drive to Carley and Lee's house was short but it was filled with thoughts revolving around the Garcia's. They were not the kind of people you want to piss off but I had fucking killed David Garcia's wife and I knew I was at the tip top of their shit list. Worry began to fill me as the reality of the situation sunk in and I remembered what Gabriel had said to me the last time we spoke.

 

     "You've made the biggest mistake of your life."

 

     Honk Honk!

 

     I was jerked out of my thoughts as the car behind me started honking and I pulled over to the side of the road to recollect myself. 

 

     What the fuck am I doing?! I am Clementine Motherfucking Marsh! I'm not going to let that little bitch Garcia control my thoughts and threaten me! Fuck no! And that bastard shot me in the fucking leg! Next time I see him, he's dead.

 

     After my little pep talk to myself, I pull back on the road and continue on my way to get AJ. The worry that I had before brushed off of me and I gripped my steering wheel tighter as anger starts to consume me. The last time I had let myself get that worried was when I was raped in an alley 3 years ago and then I became pregnant with AJ. I wanted to find the monster who had done that to me but the DNA the lab collected came up blank and he wasn't in our system so I let it go. I didn't want AJ to know who is dad was or try looking for him so I told him that his dad simply wasn't around anymore. I thought it was most appropriate thing to tell AJ since he was still so young and innocent. 

 

     I was about to turn down the road Carley and Lee live on when my radio went off in my car. 

 

     "All officers please be advised. We have a 10-80 on County Road 23, house number is 132........."

 

      Wait. That's the road Lee lives on...no. 

 

     I slam my foot on the gas and tear down the road. I can now see black smoke and finally reach Lee's house. And it's in flames. Sirens are approaching but they're a distant noise as I jump out of my car and run towards the house. My leg is fucking killing me and I can feel the heat burning my face the closer I get to the house. I'm almost at the foot of the stairs when someone tackles me to the ground and I fight against their hold on me.

 

     "GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME! MY SON IS IN THERE!"

 

     "CLEM! CALM DOWN! THE OFFICERS SAID THEY HAVE SOMEONE IN THE BACK!" 

 

     I push Lee off of me and sprint around the house to see officers placing oxygen on someone. Relief sweeps over me and I run over to where they are before stopping short upon seeing who they had. Carley has an oxygen mask on her face and her body looks severely burned but that doesn't stop me from kneeling down and shouting at her.

 

     "CARLEY, WHERE THE FUCK IS AJ? WHERE'S MY SON?!" 

 

     Carley barely opens her eyes at me and shakily pulls a burnt piece of paper from her pocket before the officers take her to the ambulance that had arrived. Tears fell down my face as I read the note and I it up before jumping in my car and peeling off. 

 

     The torn up note was blowing around from the gusts of wind but one could still see what was written in blood on the paper. 

 

     You took my wife so I took your son. We'll be in touch.- David Garcia


	3. Exhaustion

     It has now been three days since AJ was taken.

 

     I have slept a total of 26 hours out of 72 and have been running on coffee and Chinese take-out food. I've been reading in on David Garcia's files we had on him and trying to find some lead on where he might be keeping AJ. Lee made me take my research to my house so I could focus and he also placed two officers outside my house for my protection. I had a nice little chat with him about that but gave up because I realized I was wasting time that I didn't have. 

 

     "CLEM! I BROUGHT YOU DINNER!"

 

     "Goddammit, Duck! Do you have to do that shit every time you come inside?"

 

     Duck gave me a shrug of shoulders before setting a bag of food down in front of me. Duck has been on the force for as long as I have but he wanted to stay a cop and nothing more. His real name is Kenny Jr. but he got the nickname Duck one day when we were in training to be on the force. Me and Duck were chasing down a man who had stolen a purse and he made us go through the park. Me and Duck split up and we were going to cut him off around the lake but I got to the perp first and had him subdued before looking for Duck. I recall almost dying of laughter as I seen him pointing his taser at a huge duck and it did not look happy. Apparently, as Duck was running around the lake the duck thought he was going to attack it and its young so it started waddling at him. Word got out about this little incident and everyone started calling him Duck. 

 

      "So, how's the research coming along?"

 

      I'm snapped out of my thoughts as I see Duck looking at the files scattered all over my floor and desk. I sigh loudly and rub my face, reality once more sinking in as I remember what I was doing and where I was. 

 

     "I haven't found a fucking thing. It's like every time an officer would get a lead on him, the evidence would disappear and so would he. I have read every file we have on him and his son, but I've came up with nothing."

 

     Duck sucked his teeth at the hopelessness in my voice and frowned at me. 

 

    "You said you've read every file on him and his son but, what about his daughter? Or his first wife that got killed in a car accident? I'm sure they've got something on them."

 

     I bolt up immediately upon hearing this and run to the box of files that Lee had sent over. He said that he gave me every file that had the last name Garcia on it so something has to be in here. My hands flip through the papers before I pause when I see a name that sounds oddly familiar.

 

     Isabella Garcia

 

     I remember Lee talking about how gruesome the car accident was because Isabella was going around a corner doing 55 and her brakes gave out and her car went flying over a cliff. The car had exploded when a rock struck the gas tank and everything went up in flames, the coroner had to identify the body by her dental records. There was suspected foul play, but there was no actual evidence that could be brought to court so it was dropped. I curse as I realize that's the only thing I have in the file and stand to face Duck, who was now munching on whatever he brought me for dinner. 

 

     "Mind giving me a ride to the station? I want to talk to Lee in person and ask him somethings."

 

     "Sure, let's go."

 

     The ride to the station was filled with music and I felt like I was going to be sick because AJ's favorite song came on and I remembered how he would always try his best to sing the lyrics but could never keep up.  

 

     "Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road. Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go-"

 

     I reach forward and switch the radio off as tears start welling up in my eyes. Duck gives me a quick glance and looks worried at me before smiling slightly.

 

     "Yeah, I'm not a big Green Day fan either. I'm more of a Killers and Nickelback type guy."

 

     I roll my watery eyes at Duck and laugh at his attempt to cheer me up. The rest of the ride is spent in silence and we're at the station in less than 10 minutes. I hop out, thank Duck, and march into the building and straight to Lee's office. He doesn't seem surprised to see me, but does look a little aggravated to see me here at the station. 

 

     "Detective Marsh, I thought I was very clear on you staying at your house to work."

 

     "Yeah, yeah. But, I need your help on something. Do you remember Isabella Garcia and when she died?"

 

     Lee frowns at my question and sets down a paper he was looking at.

 

     "Yes, I was the officer on scene when she wrecked and I don't like thinking about what I saw that day."

 

     "It was claimed that there might have been foul play when she wrecked. Was there ever a check on the car or anything to see if she was killed on purpose?"

 

     "Yes, one of our men on the force was assigned to check the car over and take it to a professional to be looked at. There was nothing wrong with the car and her brakes just gave out."

 

     I frown at Lee's statement before asking him another question. 

 

     "Do you have the address of the mechanic who looked at her car? I just want to ask him a couple questions and see if I can get somewhere with finding AJ."

 

     Lee sighs loudly, takes out a pen and piece of paper, and scribbles something down. He slides me the paper and catches my hand as I reach out to grab it.

 

     "They are closed by now, Clem. It's nearly midnight and you look exhausted. Please, get some rest and then go check it out in the morning."

 

     I snatch the paper and yank my hand away from Lee.

 

     "I'll sleep when I find AJ."

 

     Lee looks frustrated but then his face is stoic and he stands up and makes his way to his little coffee cart he has. He pulls out a cup and a bottle of scotch, pours a little in the cup, swirls it around before handing it to me. 

 

     "Have a drink to calm your nerves and take a breather. We'll find AJ because you are the best of the best and no one fucks with our family. Right?"

 

     I nod my head and take the cup from Lee and down it in one gulp. I go to throw it away, but find my vision to be a little blurry. I try wiping it away and start swaying lightly on my feet. I feel Lee's hands on my back and I find myself being laid down on a cot he keeps in his office. 

 

     "You just have to be stubborn, don't you? I gave you a heavy sedative and you will be knocked out in 10 seconds."

 

     I barely remain conscious, but manage to speak my mind before passing out.

 

     "Dad....you're....a....bitch."


End file.
